Botón
by Il Ray
Summary: Serie de drabbles multipairing! por la #SawamuraWeek. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Eijun!
1. Estrella (FuruSawa)

¡Bueeeeeenas! Y sí, ya sé que llego un _poco_ tarde, pero como dicen por ahí, «más vale tarde que nunca», ¿no? Aquí mi pequeña y humilde contribución para el cumpleaños de nuestro hermoso rayo de sol y futura estrella de Seidou, **Sawamura Eijun**.

* * *

Día 1: **ace** /relief.  
Palabras: 211.

* * *

 **ESTRELLA.**

Furuya Satoru, hasta ese momento de su vida, había comprendido dos únicos conceptos para definir la palabra «estrella». El primero se aplicaba a él mismo, como la estrella de un equipo de béisbol. Y el segundo definía simplemente a los astros del cielo. Sin embargo, desde el día en el que Sawamura Eijun había entrado a su pálido mundo, un tercer concepto acababa de nacer en su mente. Este, no obstante, era mucho mas difícil de entender debido a que su aplicación era menos literal y a Furuya le costaba precisar si es que tal cosa podía ser real; porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿era posible que un ser humano brillase con igual o mayor intensidad que el mismísimo Sol?

Parecía inverosímil sólo pensarlo, pero entonces el pitcher monstruoso de primer año se descubría de vez en cuando, cada vez más habitualmente de lo que a él mismo le gustaría y con afligida sorpresa, pensando no en béisbol como solía ser lo usual, sino que con su mente y sus ojos puestos en su rival, preguntándose si de verdad era posible que Sawamura y él fuesen de la misma especie, o si es que tal vez, muy probablemente, casi seguro de ello, Eijun había nacido a partir de polvos de estrellas.


	2. Diamante (MiSawa)

Día 2: **allies** /rivals.  
Palabras: 398.

* * *

 **DIAMANTE.**

Miyuki fue incapaz de dejar de sonreír mientras contemplaba a Sawamura de pie en el montículo, con su guante a la espera del nuevo lanzamiento.

En el marcador se señalaban dos círculos rojos, y dos largas filas que acaban en un 5 en el cuadro de arriba y un 6 en el de abajo. Estaban en la baja de la última entrada y le llevaban la delantera a Inajitsu por un a carrera. Se sentía como un _déjà vu_. Pero Kazuya sabía que aquel partido era diferente de aquel entonces. La estrella estaba de pie en el montículo, despiadada e inquebrantable y más brillante que nunca; igual a un diamante.

La presencia de Eijun los hacía indestructibles. A ellos como batería y a todo el equipo en sí. Era imposible que perdiesen.

Sawamura se lo había prometido con una seguridad despampanante, que vencerían a Inajitsu; porque no permitiría que Miyuki los dejase tan fácilmente. Era como un juramento tanto para el catcher como para sí mismo. Si ganaban, alcanzarían Koshien y la última temporada de Miyuki en el equipo se extendería. Y esta vez su béisbol los llevaría a la victoria, a convertirse en el mejor equipo de Japón. Definitivamente así sería. Y, por alguna razón, Kazuya creía ciegamente en las palabras de su pitcher; porque hasta ahora lo había visto levantarse después de cada caída y seguir adelante, conseguir cosas que parecían imposibles, alcanzar sus metas y devorar todo a su paso sin titubear.

Indestructible e insaciable, así era Sawamura Eijun. Por lo tanto, a Miyuki no le importaba ser devorado por éste, si con ello conseguía que el diamante que tanto adoraba siguiese brillando tan furiosamente como hasta ahora.

Vio a Eijun mover su brazo hacia adelanta cual látigo y mandar la bola en su dirección a toda velocidad.

Los ojos del capitán brillaban con intensidad mientras la pelota se estampaba contra su guante, provocando un sonido similar al rugido de una bestia. A través del estadio se extendió un silencio sepulcral interrumpido únicamente por la voz del arbitro:

—¡ _Out_! ¡Bateador fuera! ¡FIN DEL JUEGO!

El estadio estalló en vítores. La estrella de Seidou contempló a su catcher, provocándole un escalofrío que incendió su estómago; y entonces Miyuki comprendió que ya no eran solamente una batería, sino que algo mucho más fuerte y poderoso. Y de repente, ante tal evidente verdad, Miyuki tuvo deseos de besarlo.


	3. Fin del mundo (KuraSawa)

Día 3: sunshine/ **storm**.  
Palabras: 195.

* * *

 **FIN DEL MUNDO.**

Como compañero de habitación suyo, a esas alturas Kuramochi Yōichi ya debería haber estado acostumbrado al cataclismo que significaba su kōhai de primer año. Pero, para su _desgracia_ , Sawamura Eijun era sinónimo de muchos tipos de desastres naturales. El _maldito_ mocoso no se contentaba con ser sólo uno, sino que quería ser todos.

A veces quería devorarlo todo, y para ello se transformaba en un tornado de niveles catastróficos, dejando un caos por donde pasaba para luego retirarse de forma campante. Otras tantas se convertía en terremoto, dejando a las personas tambaleando en sus lugares después de que el castaño fuese y remeciese todo con sus bramidos, berrinches y energía. En otras ocasiones, como por ejemplo cuando se paraba en el monticulo, tomaba la forma de un huracán, encerrando a todos en su ojo para entonces impactar a todos con su furia, su pasión y voluntad. Y cuando se volvía en la tormenta Sawamura Eijun, él simplemente iba y venía como truenos y relámpagos, como una lluvia refrescante o para inundar ciudades.

Y así Yōichi podría continuar por horas, porque Sawamura al final era un montón de cosas incontrolables. Un fin del mundo hecho persona.


	4. Botón (MiSawa)

Día 4: **free day** — cumpleaños de Eijun.  
Palabras: 400.

* * *

 **BOTÓN.**

El día de su graduación, Eijun le dio un obsequio: el segundo botón de la camisa de su uniforme. Su expresión determinada intentaba ocultar el nerviosismo que hacía que su corazón palpitase a una velocidad desmesurada. Por el contrario, la expresión de Kazuya pasaba de la confusión a la inseguridad y la incredulidad.

—¿¡Tienes algún problema, Miyuki Kazuya!? —inquirió el pitcher de segundo año, con impaciencia y viéndose por primera vez en ese día avergonzado.

—No. Bueno… en realidad, sí.

Miyuki vio ante sus ojos cómo Eijun comenzaba a erizarse luego de oír su dubitativa respuesta; a lo que el ex-capitán de Seidou intentó calmarlo, con una sonrisa nerviosa instalándose sobre sus labios.

—Verás, Sawamura… La tradición dice que esbel senpai quien debe obsequiar el botón, no al revés.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No es cierto!

— _Oi, oi_ … —Una gota de sudor se deslizó por el rostro del más alto, todavía a esas alturas preguntándose cómo alguien podía ser tan idiota—, ¿me estás llamando mentiroso?

—¡Por supuesto!, ¿o esperas que crea que tú, el hombre sin alma y con la personalidad más retorcida que jamás haya conocido, conozca esa tradición? ¡No me vas a engañar, Miyuki Kazuya! —aulló Sawamura mientras agarraba al mayor del cuello de su uniforme para zarandearlo sin misericordia.

— _Oi_ , que todavía soy tu senpai.

Y mientras Miyuki intentaba liberarse del agarre, el pitcher zurdo dejó de gruñir, sin liberarlo pero con su rostro oculto bajo los mechones castaños, mirando a los pies del catcher.

—¿… es así?

—¿Sawamura?

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?

Kazuya desvió su mirada hacia el cielo.

—Bueno…, sí —respondió en un tono más bajo de lo normal, rascando su mejilla en aquel familiar gesto que usaba cuando se sentía avergonzado.

Y por varios segundos Eijun no se movió, hasta que:

—¡Entonces dámelo, rufián! ¡Es mío! —exigió, volviendo a atacar a Kazuya con sus ojos adoptando su forma gatuna mientras continuaba gruñendo, tratando de hacerse con aquel preciado segundo botón.

Al final, ambos acabaron intercambiando sus botones como promesa de que cuando volviesen a estar juntos los devolverían. Y a pesar de que Eijun lloraba como si fuese su último día con el catcher, los dos sabían que ese no era el final. Su relación había evolucionado a un punto en el que no eran simplemente una batería compuesta por dos idiotas del béisbol. Tal vez sí, seguirían siendo unos idiotas, pero eran ahora unos idiotas enamorados.


	5. Girasol (ChrisSawa)

Día 5: work/ **rest**.  
Palabras: 484.

* * *

 **GIRASOL.**

Como todas las noches al llegar a casa, Chris Takigawa, como era su rutina, descargó sus cosas, se dio una ducha, se colocó pijama, y comió mientras veía la televisión. Todo rodeado de la calma que caracterizaba a un departamento en un piso tan alto como el quince y que era exclusivamente para él. Y también, como era habitual, antes de irse a dormir salió al balcón a saludar a su pequeño e improvisado jardín de girasoles. Eran varias macetas en donde el color amarillo, dorado y miel proyectaban un día de verano eterno; incluso si eran las diez de la noche y ni había nada más que unas cuantas estrellas en el cielo y una luna casi invisibles que hacían de aquella noche una más oscura que ninguna.

¿Desde hace cuánto que Chris había comenzado a tener ese hobby? Probablemente poco tiempo después de graduarse de la preparatoria, luego de encontrarse con una sensación de que algo faltaba en su vida diaria; como si se hubiese dejado una parte demasiado importante allá, en los dormitorios del Espíritu de Seidou. Y para rellenar ese —según él— pequeño agujero, comenzó a «adoptar» girasoles.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde entonces, y aquellas flores seguían siendo fundamentales en su vida. Si no estaban, su vida diaria se veía saturada por una monotonía apática y grisácea; como si no hallase en ninguna parte a excepción del béisbol esa pasión burbujeante que en su momento —luego de conocer a esa persona— le regresó el brillo a sus ojos.

Sin embargo, aquel siempre invariable ritual nocturno suyo sería interrumpido como nunca antes había sucedido. El sonido del timbre llegó desde el interior del departamento, al principio como un sonido ilusorio y ajeno, pero entonces como algo real y próximo. A Chris le costó volver a la realidad, luego de pasar demasiado tiempo paseando por los pasillos de sus recuerdos, por lo que sus pasos que lo llevaron a la puerta principal eran sumamente lentos, como si hubiese estado durmiendo mientras caminaba.

Aun después de abrir la puerta, no estuvo seguro si estaba despierto. La duda e incredulidad en sus facciones hicieron que la persona que lo contemplaba desde afuera soltara una de sus familiares carcajadas reservadas sólo para él. Esa risa alegre, enérgica pero al mismo tiempo tímida debido al inmenso respeto que esa persona sentía por Chris.

Fue entonces cuando el mayor se dio cuenta qué era lo que había dejado atrás, lo que había echado de menos por tanto tiempo; y comprendió lo que había intentado hacer, inconscientemente, al empezar a coleccionar girasoles. Todo ello no había sido nada más que una simbología, un método para adornar un poco de su vida con algo que se asemejase a Sawamura Eijun.

—¡Aquí estoy, Chris-senpai, como lo prometí! —anunció el muchacho, exhibiendo en su mano un diploma enrollado—. Ahora que por fin me gradúe, ¡me vengo a vivir contigo!


	6. Colores (RyouSawa)

Día 6: **words/actions.**  
Palabras: 348.

* * *

 **COLORES.**

Ryōsuke jamás habría pensado que sería capaz de ver tantos colores distintos salir de una misma persona. No parecía real, pero tampoco podía negarlo. No cuando eran sus propios sentidos los testigos del «fénomeno» llamado Sawamura Eijun.

Hasta antes de conocerlo, para el mayor de los Kominato sólo existían las personas de un color, las cuales cambiaban sólo en las tonalidades. Si estaban tristes su color se volvía pálido, casi incoloro, cuando estaban enojados su color oscurecía hasta alcanzar tonalidades cercanas al negro, cuando estaban emocionados, se volvían eléctricos… Pero Sawamura era distinto a todo aquello que había conocido antes. Era tan sorprendente que Ryōsuke se vio pensando en la palabra «mágico». Los colores rodeaban a Eijun como si fuese él quien les diese vida. Si él no existía, el rojo, el azul, el violeta, el amarillo, el verde, el café… Ninguno existiría y serían simplemente un mito.

Ryōsuke, debajo de aquella faz indescifrable que siempre llevaba, se regocijaba descubriendo facetas del pitcher zurdo que sólo él alcanzaba a comprender. Lo leía con más facilidad que el resto, porque sólo debía contemplarlo y ver que color predominaba a su alrededor para saber qué estaba sintiendo, o qué era lo que pensaba. Cuando estaba molesto por una tontería, frustrado por haber cometido un error, emocionado por su béisbol o enamorado de Miyuki Kazuya. Era una infinidad de colores que a veces Ryōsuke no sabía que nombres darles, porque eran paletas que en ese mundo seguramente no existían y que Eijun creaba en esa realidad que únicamente el de tercer año podía admirar y que a veces, incapaz de resistirse, se divertía alterando con sus palabras o gestos teñidos de sus propios colores, mezclándolos con los ajenos y dando a luz nuevas tonalidades.

Y aunque comprendía que Sawamura jamás llegaría a adorarlo como él lo adoraba a él y a su mundo; para el de tercer año no le hacía falta nada mas que saberse, con total certeza y orgullo, que no habría nadie más, absolutamente nadie más que pudiese conocer mejor a Sawamura Eijun como lo hacía Kominato Ryōsuke.


	7. Verano (KouSawa)

Día 7: **fire/ice**.  
Palabras: 298.

* * *

 **VERANO.**

¿Era posible que el fuego se enamorase del hielo? ¿O el Sol de la Luna? ¿El verano del invierno? ¿Podría tal cosa pasar, algún día?

Okumura lo sentía de esa forma cuando observaba a Sawamura. Siempre lo hacía desde lejos, temeroso de que el otro pudiese descifrar lo que sus ojos escondían bajo esa mirada de hielo. Tal vez le estaba dando demasiado crédito a su senpai; después de todo, posiblemente él podría ser el rey de los idiotas. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de ese idiota, Okumura Kōshū era un miedoso. Principalmente cuando tenía a su alrededor —así era en su imaginación— a cierto capitán embustero y vil con sus ojos puestos en él en todo momento. No podía bajar la guardia, o esos sentimientos serían descubiertos.

Pero, ¿qué eran tales sentimientos? Al chico lobo le resultaba complicado explicarlo por sí mismo, pero se reducía a la ya bien conocida frase de «los opuestos se atraen». Okumura estaba siendo irremediablemente atraído por el pitcher zurdo de segundo año. Aunque tratase de ignorarlo, siempre su mente estaba llena de Sawamura Eijun. Su risa escandalosa, sus berrinches vergonzosos, su mirada depredadora en el montículo, su piel canela, su cabello como el chocolate, su aroma a verano… Sawamura era eso, el mismísimo verano. Sus ojos estaban entintados con los rayos de sol, y por lo mismo cambiaban de color, porque sus niveles de intensidad variaban, como una ola de calor o una lluvia veraniega. Y su piel… Seguramente era como tocar lava ardiente, tocar directamente la estrella madre del Sistema Solar. Tal vez su sabor fuese dulce, como un glaseado bajo el calor.

Uno no puede escapar del calor, como tampoco puede escapar de Sawamura Eijun. Y Okumura, como el hielo, acabaría desfalleciendo bajo la presencia de su fuego perpetuo.


End file.
